Shipwrecked
by k2gal615
Summary: It's Memorial Day weekend and some of the So Random! Cast has gone on vaction and left Sonny to have the place to herself. But when she's shipwrecked without the others...what will she do? And who is she with? I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR ANY ONE OR ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Alone for the weekend…maybe?**

Sonny walked off the set of So Random. It was a holiday weekend and everyone was going away. Sonny, whose mom would be working the whole time, did not want to be left in the empty house all alone, decided that she would stay on the set and wait for them all to come back. Besides, the set was closer to the city then her apartment so it would leave her more time to shop, without the criticism of Tawni.

Sonny walked into her room that would have been shared with Tawni. She sat on the couch and turned on the television. She began flipping through the channels.

"Boring, boring, educational, boring boring…o scary!" She turned off the light and watched this scary movie. Her eyes became fixed on the show. Her adrenaline was rushing, each second she gained a little more fear. Then she heard something in her room.

"Hello?" she said, nervously. "No, Sonny, it's just the tv…yeah that it the tv is scaring you. Except it was so real!" she screamed. She turned off the tv and walked over to the closet where she heard the noise. She saw nothing. "Phew!" she said. Then she turned around and screamed!

"Ah!" she said, "Who are you!" for it was too dark to see the person's face. She stood, afraid in her room while the figure went to turn the light on


	2. Chapter 2 Guess Who?

**Chapter Two- Guess Who!?**

It was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Ha! I scared you, Sonny" he said, laughing like crazy, "Man you shoulda seen your face!" he said

"Oh hahaha very funny." She said with no amusement in her voice as she went back to sit on the couch, very unimpressed and even a little embarrassed.

"You know," he said as she sat done next to her as she rolled her eyes, "It was very funny."

"Ugh what are you doing in here? How did you get in?" she said, furious

"I charmed the guard. After all, I am Chad Dylan Cooper." He said with a sexy smile.

"Oh I know who you are," she said, harshly, "an ass!"

"Oh you don't mean that, little Monroe." He said that, trying to sound hurt.

She stood up angrily, "Why are you here?" She folded her arms across her chest as she began to explain. "Well, I know how much you love me—"

"Wrong answer!" She said as she came closer to him with her fist up, "Don't give me a reason, Cooper!" she screamed.

"You'd really hurt this pretty face!" he asked, appalled.

"That's it!" she yelled, as she chased him into Tawni's bed room.

"Ok!" he yelled, "The Falls went home and I heard your cast did too, so I thought maybe we could…I don't know, chill?"

"Well, you thought wrong…." She began, until she changed her mind, "Why didn't you go home?"

"The Falls is my home." He said, honestly.

"Then go back there. We can hang out tomorrow morning." She said, going towards the door.

"Not when it's daylight!" he said. "I can't be seen with a girl from Chuckle City!"

"ugh get out! Chad, get out right now!" She grabbed the doorknob, only as she pulled it, nothing went with her.


	3. Chapter 3 What? Us? No!

**Chapter Three- What? Us? No!**

"I said, 'get out'!" she said, not noticing the door.

"Ugh, Sonny, I can't." he said

"Yes you can. All you have to do is walk—" She began to demonstrate for him. She walked right into the door and hit her head. She fell down. "Whoa!"

"Sonny!" he screamed. "Gosh are you ok?" he knelt down beside her. Too slow, apparently, because she jumped back up just as he touched the ground.

"Oh Chad no need to grovel at my feet—" she began, using her ability to be quick-witted and funny but then her head hurt so she held her head. "Oh that hurt!" she said.

"Yeah," he said, trying to push back the genuine care he was feeling and the urge he had to hold her head, "Really smart and funny. Almost as funny as me scaring you half to death tonight."

"Yeah well, maybe it wasn't you that scared me. No. Maybe it was YOUR FACE!" she said. He was utterly appalled. Then she continued, "You really should go." She said with her arms folded.

"Sonny, I can't! I don't know if you noticed by the door is locked!" he said

"Yeah well, I'll unlock it!" she went over to the door and stared for a second. The door was not locked, not at all. So she tried again. She tried again and again and then once more. The door would not open. "Open Sesame!" she said and tried again. But it was locked, same as before.

"Let me try!" Said Chad, pushing Sonny aside. But it would not open for him either. "Well," he said, "we're locked in."

"No! My cast! Tawni! She'll come back and—"

"She went home, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well Your cast! They'll come looking for you—"

"They went home too. Do you listen to anything I say?"

"I try not to. Oh how can I be stuck in here with you! For three days! I mean, how are we going to survive?"

**Ok so I know this chapters are super short…but they'll get longer! I hope you like the story! Please RXR!!!! I love comments! **


	4. Chapter 4 Friday Night Likes

**Chapter Four- Friday Night Likes**

"Everything will be fine." He said coolly.

"Why are you so calm? You did this, didn't you Chad Dylan Cooper!" she pointed angrily.

"No. Sonny, I swear it wasn't me! You just need to calm down, ok? Come let's sit on the couch. We can finish watching that movie you were watching." His voice was calm and sweet, almost as if he cared.

He took her hand and led her to the couch. When she sat down, he guided her head to his shoulder. Surprisingly, she let him! Sonny was just so drained from the already hectic day on So Random! And now she had to deal with Chad Dylan Cooper (gasp!) Really, what else could happen? Besides, she almost, kinda liked it!

When they turned on the movie, Sonny realized why she never watched scary movies. Her heart began beating faster and faster as the music got eerier. But she couldn't take it when the ugly, evil monster-ish dead thing pooped out of nowhere. She was able to muffle her scream with her hand. But even her feeble attempt to do that attracted Chad. He looked at her, but she refused to look at him. About a minute later, she let her hand drop, figuring the worst of it was over, for now. She was wrong. Suddenly the monster struck the girl with a knife. Sonny couldn't help screaming then and buried her face in Chad's shirt. She was so embarrassed, but she didn't care; she couldn't take this movie!

When she hid her face, he got scared. He wanted nothing more than to pick up her head to make sure she was ok. But he couldn't. So he just watched her. He noticed how beautiful she looked, even as she was scared. He felt that if he could care about any girl, this was her. He could even say, maybe, he loved her.

The movie was over in an hour, but she had fallen asleep long before it was over. So he flipped through the channels. He looked at the clock. It was almost midnight and he knew some really old reruns of The Falls would be on, but so would So Random! So he looked to her. She was still sound asleep. So, he turned on some So Random!

The Check it out girls sketch was coming on next, but the show that was currently showing was the last few minutes of the show to which he made an unknown guest appearance. He watched Sonny and saw the gratitude in her eyes. But, he realized, it could never be more than that. He turned off the television sadly. He was about to move Sonny's head from his shoulder and move her as he noticed she was stirring.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He giggled.

"Chad," she said groggy, eyes barely open "Thanks for calming me down and letting me burry my face in your shirt when I got scared."

"Anytime, princess." He kissed her forehead. "Come on, Sunshine, let's take you back to your bedroom." He walked behind her, holding her shoulders, leading her to her room. When he met two rooms, he realized he didn't know which was hers. But when he saw one decked out in pink and pictures of Tawni, he knew this could not be Sonny's.

"But I'm not dressed for bed yet." She said, as they reached the top of her bed.

It was then that he was positive she would not remember a single minute of this tomorrow morning.

"That's quite alright, Sonny." He said. "Now, get in bed and go to sleep." So she did. He sat in her room for a minute then kissed her forehead after he was sure she was asleep and walked out of the room for the night. He walked over to the couch and slept there for the night, dreaming, once more, of his one and only princess.


	5. Chapter 5 Saturday Night Shake Up P1M&M

**Hey everyone! Thank you sooo much for all the wonderful comments and urgings to continue! It really helps me….soo I guess you all have figured out that Sonny is really Shipwrecked….i just thought I'd be a fun title b/c she is shipwrecked in the sense that she is stranded w/ Chad….ok and this chapter is gonna be split in 2 b/c its reli long….and the next one probably will be 2….but yea….hope u like it!**

**Chapter Five- Saturday Night Shake Up…Part 1: M&M (Morning and Monopoly)**

Sonny awoke the next morning ready to move, until she remembered the events of the previous night. She couldn't believe that she had let Chad put her head on his shoulder. He was an enemy, even if it wasn't she, herself, that felt that way. But then, he did calm her down. She did find it odd, though, that she could put Chad and calm in the same sentence; it was quite the paradox if she every saw one before. She looked around for him and realized she was in her own bed. How she got there, she had no idea. She also noticed she was fully clothed. So she ran out of her room to find Chad.

She found him sleeping on the couch. He actually looked happy and peaceful. Another paradox, for she didn't think Chad Dylan Cooper could be happy (unless he was harming others' egos) or peaceful (when he wasn't doing the latter). She felt bad he had to sleep on the couch after he was so nice to her. (Chad? Nice? WHOA! Was there a full moon last night?) She sat at the edge of the couch and started running her hands through his hair. _Wow_, she thought, _Chad Dylan Cooper. Wow_.

_Why had he been nice to me? _She wondered,_ why had he carried me to my bed? Why did he let me fall asleep on him? _Those were the only things she was certain of, yet they were her only questions. She had no memory of the events after her falling asleep on the couch. She had a strange dream, though, that consisted of her show and Chad kissing her. But she pushed that thought aside and got up. She started to look for some food. When she came back, she noticed Chad sitting up. She smiled, "hey."

"Hey Suns—Sonny." He said, almost using her new nickname. He smiled too.

"Well what do you prefer, granola bars or popcorn for breakfast?" Sonny asked.

"Ew neither. How about some pancakes? And light on the butter please. I'm watching my weight." He said, jokingly

"Well, I'm sorry, your highness, but we have neither." She smiled.

"Oh. Well. I guess granola then." He said.

She brought out the box that Tawni had her buy just a week ago, when she said that she would never go outside again. Sonny began to realize that she was starting to miss her. Nevertheless, she hid that new thought and brought the box of the granola with her to the couch with Chad. He turned on the tv and she found herself leaning towards him with her head on his shoulders. Immediately she got up and apologized.

"Don't apologize." He mumbled.

"When did you get so nice?" she wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean last night. How did I get to my bed? You carried me didn't you? And you totally calmed me down! This is like the opposite Chad that I've ever known!" she said.

"I didn't carry you, I sort of walked you to bed." He said simply, avoiding the rest of the statement.

"Wow," she said, "I don't remember any of that. Did I say anything bad last night?" she wondered.

"No." He said, thinking back to the kisses he gave her, glad she couldn't remember. Sonny decided everything she thought happened last was just a dream.

They sat in silence for a little while, munching on their granola and watching the morning news. Sonny was getting bored. This was not her thing, sitting around doing nothing. She always had to be somewhere. That was her problem. She turned to Chad.

"Let's do something!" she said with a wild look in her eye.

He laughed, "Sonny we're locked in! What are we gonna do!"

"Ugh, I don't know! But tv is boring! Let's do something! Come on!" She got up and went into her room. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to follow so he waited for a second. Then she came out with some board games. He laughed her interesting spontaneity.

"Whoa!" he said, "when do you have time to play with those!"

"Hardly ever. But I brought them with me. For a rainy day. Or, you know, any time I got stuck in my room and couldn't get out." She shrugged her shoulders, as if something like that happened everyday.

She looked him in the eye and he held her gaze for a few seconds. She was so funny. He chuckled and broke the gaze, reluctantly. He turned off the tv and made room on the coffee table. They started playing Monopoly. It was the most fun they had ever had together.

"Ha! I got Time Square!" Sonny shouted, "Three hundred dollars, Cooper. PAY UP!" She said, smirking in his face.

"Aw man! I'm running outta money here, Monroe!" Just then Sonny landed on his hotel. "oooo strike that! PAY UP, MONROE!" He said, mocking her. She frowned. He rolled again and ended up in jail.

"Ooooo! What now!" she yelled happily. The game went on as a competition for a few hours. In the middle of it, Sonny stopped to make popcorn. Throughout the game, they snacked and played.


	6. Chapter 6 Saturday Night Shake UP P2NN

**Chapter Five- Saturday Night Shake Up…Part 2: Nightly Nuisance **

Pretty soon they realized it was getting dark. "Ok, we're done." Said Sonny. "I know you don't like to lose." She said, sexily. She got up. She didn't see him blush at the way she said it, with the intensity in her voice. She began putting the game away. Chad began to help, much to her surprise. At the same time, they both went for the dice. Their hands met. Then their eyes met. Without thinking, he grabbed the tips of her fingers and she willingly obliged, their eyes still locked with intensity. Suddenly, she looked away and pulled her hand out and finished putting away the board and the game. She went into her room. She stopped at her bed and took a deep breath. Chad did the same thing at the couch. As she regained her breath and her sanity, she came back out with some bread and fruit bowls.

"Look what I found!" She said smiling, as if nothing had just happened.

"Oh great," he said, not happy, "I'm so excited."

"Would you rather starve, Chad?" she asked, "Because that could be arranged. You know I'm taking care of you here. You should be nice to me. I could poison your food."

He stood up and starting walking towards her. "You're right. You could leave and get some poison and put it in my drink and no one would think you murdered me even if we are stuck here, together." He said sarcastically, "alone," he added seductively

"Oh." She said dejectedly

He laughed and grabbed the fruit from her hand. "You're right, Sonny." He made his face level with hers, so they were an inch apart. "Thank you." He whispered. She pulled away quickly. He was devastated, though he tried not to show it.

"Time for dinner!" She said in her cheery voice. She brought the food over to the coffee table and they sat down. "Wow, can you believe that its night time? I mean, it feels like we just started playing Monopoly."

Chad didn't reply. He didn't want to talk about it. His time with Sonny was growing short. He would miss her when he had to leave. Maybe he would sneak in here all the time, to watch her sleep or just talk to her. No. The Falls would not like that. Neither would Tawni. And probably, neither would Sonny. This devastated him even more.

Sonny noticed the sadness that was beginning to form in his face. She scooted a little closer to him, so their arms were touching, and put her head back on his shoulder. It was awkward watching tv this way, but it didn't bother her so much. This made him a little happier. He turned to her.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked

"Oh I don't care." She said, "Wait, I'm gotta put my pajamas on!" she ran into her room.

_Oh no_! he thought _what_ _is she going to put on? What do girls even wear?_ Is she one of those shorts and tank top girls or baggy pants and shirt kinds of girls? He didn't know why but it bothered him. When she came out, he realized she was a mix of the two, of course. Or at least she was one but had some sense, either to be sexy around a boy or to not be too sexy around a boy. Either way, she was smart. She came out in short shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

"Boy, do girls take forever to get dressed!" Chad said, for he really did notice it. It agonized him.

She was almost angry. Apparently he didn't realize how much thought had to go into those pajamas, but he did. She could have opted for her usual So Random pajamas of tank top and shorts or her home pajamas of baggy pants and shirt. It took her awhile to decide. She was very picky, apparently. She couldn't go with either, so she went strictly in the middle.

She sat down next to him and watched whatever Chad was watching. "You know, Chad," she said, "you don't have to sleep on the couch tonight." Boy did she ever say the wrong thing!

"Um"

"No I mean you can sleep in Tawni's bed. Or I'll sleep in her bed and you can sleep in mine. "

"I wouldn't want to kick you out of your bed so…"

"No really, it's fine. I don't think Tawni would like the idea of you sleeping in her bed anyway. "

They stayed up until eleven when Sonny was just too tired to go on. Sonny got up and went to Tawni's bed. He was very disappointed, for he would have liked to kiss her good night or tuck her in, but she did not ask, so he just shouted good night from the room. When he realized that he didn't want to be awake without her, he decided to go to bed. First, he went to check on her in Tawni's room and saw her peacefully sleeping. He would have liked to kiss her but he resisted the urge and just went into Sonny's room. He found it so strange sleeping in the room of the girl he was in love with but he eventually let her absorb into him and fell fast asleep.

Sonny awoke with a start that night. She sat up in the bed, confused as to where she was. _Oh, I must have fallen asleep on the couch again._ She thought. _Maybe Chad carried me to the wrong room!_ She thought, sleepily. She got out of the bed and walked sleepy eyed to her room, forgetting completely she told Chad he could use it. She did not even notice as she lay in the bed, Chad Dylan Cooper lying down beside her.

**So I definitely loved writing that end!!! Lol…just wait until the next chapter…;-)…I already have most of it written…and its like my favorite….lol kinda….but it has a lot of Fluff….but I guess so does the rest of it lol yes…sooo hope u love it like me ******** lol**


	7. Chapter 7Sour Sundaes P1 Morning Mayhem

**HI!!! Once again, I appreciate all the wonderful comments…..now this is Sunday, ok? I believe Sunday will be spilt up into at least three parts for now….possibly even four…..hope you like it!**

**Chapter Six- Sour Sundaes Part 1: Morning Mayhem **

As the morning hours of Sunday was growing, and the sun was coming down on the room, Chad and Sonny slept. Except now, they were not just on opposite sides of the bed. Sonny was actually, physically lying on top of Chad Dylan Cooper. Her head was on his chest. It would have been so easy if Sonny had awoken first. She easily could have gotten up and walked back into Tawni's room without him noticing and it just would have been some sort of a memory. But no. That is not how it happens, ever. Chad woke up first. He knew where he was. He just sat there for a minute. Until he felt Sonny stirring next to him. He hadn't even felt her on him until now. She sat up first, then he followed. They just starred at each other for a few seconds.

Then she spoke, "Omigod! What are you doing in my room?" she said, flabbergasted.

" Um you told me I could sleep in here, remember?"

She searched her memory for this vital piece of information.

"Omigod! You're right! Then…what am I doing here?"

"I'd like to know the same thing." He said, winking.

But she wasn't paying attention, "Omigod. I think I forgot…and just like…sleep walked. Omigod! I am so sorry!" she said running out of the room.

Chad didn't even have enough time to respond. He just sat there dumbfounded. He really didn't think it was such a big deal, but apparently she did. He ran after her.

"Sonny!" he yelled, "Sonny, come on, were locked in here. You can't do anything. I'm going to find you. "

A few seconds delay and then a voice came from under the table, "No you won't."

He knelt down beside her. "Sonny, come out from under there!"

"Nope."

"Come on! You're acting like your five!"

"I know. That's what I did when I crawled in bed with you." She said, embarrassed.

"Sonny, come on. It's ok. Things happen!"

"no they don't, Chad! Not that! How often does Portlyn climb into bed with you."

"Well I think the real question is how many times I sleep in Portlyn's bed, Sonny. Come on! Guys just don't go sleeping in girls beds even if they aren't in them!"

"I told you it was ok!"

"So what?"

"Ugh I just wish the cast would come home so we could get out of here." She said, sadly.

"Don't say that, Sonny." He actually sounded hurt.

"Why not? Don't tell me you don't wish it."

"I don't." he said. Neither of them was expecting it but it just happened. Chad leaned under the table and Sonny met him half way as their lips locked tightly. They kissed once and then twice and then three times before they actually pulled away. But then they kissed again. He grabbed the back of Sonny's neck, caressing it. And her hands were all over his the hair of his head. She was stroking his head like the morning before. And it felt so good. And so did the kissing. His thumb was just under her skull bone and his massaged her skin. And it tingled. It made her go deeper into the kiss. And she was caressing his head lightly with her flawless fingers and it made him go deeper into the kiss.

They both needed air so they pulled away. But they couldn't break each others gaze. She stared straight into his beautiful blue eyes as he starred straight into her sexy brown ones. They were both in between smiles. They were trying to catch up on their breathing. But they stared into each other eyes a little longer. The eyes of the one they each stared into, their loves, had changed. No more was Chad a self-centered, ego-tistical jerk. And no longer was Sonny a too-nice tree-hugger. They each became something more the person staring across at them. Those thoughts raced through their heads as they waited.

She felt her hand moving to where his shirt met the nape of his neck. And she felt his hand meet hers as he unbuttoned the top button. But she still couldn't look there; she still kept her eyes deep into his. Then he smiled as he guided her hand the second button.

She gasped and looked away. Oddly, he knew what she was thinking. I guess living with someone, even for one day, makes you understand their thoughts. Or maybe it was sharing saliva.

Nevertheless he said, "No. We won't do anything unless you want to. But why don't we enjoy the morning while it's still ours." He said smirking still.

He got up and she slowly followed. She realized she trusted him and that she would follow him into a burning bush if he promised she'd come out alive. So that's what she did. She followed him into her room. He unbuttoned his shirt half way, looking at her mockingly. He laid down on her bed. She watched awkwardly by the doorframe until he told her to get on the bed too. He wanted her to lay down as if none of the previous had happened, as if they had just woke up in each others arms. So she obliged, but she laid on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Laying over here."

"Why?"

"So we don't have another fiasco…"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that. And I know you did. No girl would be that into it if she didn't." he smirked.

"I didn't say that…"she muttered.

"That's what it sounded like…"he said dejected

She moved closer to him on the bed and whispered in his ear, sweetly "As if you, Chad Dylan Cooper, need any reassurance."

He made a face like 'don't ever do that again' and continued, "I only need it from you." It was a voice Sonny expected no one to have ever heard before. It was his wounded and vulnerable side. And he had chosen to show it to her. She was honored. But she still wanted to play.

"Oh really, Chad? And why is that?" she questioned.

"You're not really gonna make me say it are you?" he asked, like a wounded puppy.

She moved in as close as she could get, her body touching his. She placed one hand gently on his arm and whispered in his ear, "Oh yes, Chad. I am." Then she pulled back.

"Sonny Monroe. Newcomer of Chuckle City. The _only_ person I can be nice to. The _only_ one who can ruin my life and still hold my heart. The _only_ person I would ever want to be stuck here with…" then he pulled a 'Sonny' and whispered in her ear, "I …love…you…". She now knew his weakness….it was her….and that was the worst thing she could ever know about him.

She just starred at him. It was something she wanted to hear for so long. And it was from him, one of the last guys she ever thought she'd hear it from. She actually didn't know what to do or say for the first time in her life. She starred up at him, tears ready to stream down her face…"I…I…I…love ….you too." She said and she meant it. He smiled, for he now knew her weakness….it was him…and that was the worst thing he could know about her.


	8. Chapter 8 Sour Sundaes P2 The AA

**Chapter Six- Sour Sundaes Part 2: The Afternoon Ambiance **

The two laid there for a long time, him laying flat and her with her head on his chest. They just laid there. Not kissing or anything just there in the company of each other. Sometimes she would move to look into his eyes, but she could see the love there and it overwhelmed her. She loved the love in his eyes but it almost scared her that someone could love her that much and could be taken away the moment someone, anyone walked in that room.

Once, she left to get food and he went with her because he couldn't bare to be alone without her.

"When is Tawni coming back?" he asked, worried.

"I don't know. I'll text her."

He looked at her, "you know we could have done that a long time ago."

She laughed slyly. "I know. I guess I just wanted you all to myself!" And they kissed again.

A few minutes later, while she was preparing herself a peanut butter sandwich, she received another text from Tawni. Chad saw her pull out her phone and read the text message. He knew it was bad right away because her face fell.

"What's wrong?" he said, worried.

She looked up at him, "She's taking the plane soon and should be here within three hours. But the rest aren't coming back until midnight tonight."

He realized why she was sad. "What are we going to do?" he wondered.

"I don't know. Wait until she comes back, I guess. We should probably clean the place. And you should button your shirt." She laughed sadly.

"I will not. But I meant what are we going to do about our relationship?"

Sonny laughed, "What will Tawni think if you're halfway undressed? And I don't have answer to that, Chad. I'm sorry." She half smiled. "But what I do know is that we have to be ready for them. So! You go take a shower while I think and clean this place." She said using an authoritive tone.

He moved his hand to the form of a saluting solider and saluted as he said, "Yes mam!"

She couldn't help a giggle. She watched him with sweet and loving eyes, as he turned into her bathroom.

While he was taking his shower, she put the Monopoly away and put the food back where she had it before. Then she thought. _There must be some way we can make it look like we didn't have a good time in here and that this was an accident. But then there has to be a way we can hide this relationship from the Casts. How can we do this? We are two strong, smart, creative actors and we can't figure out a way to side step this! Wait! I got it!_ She got up from her spot on the couch and ran to her bathroom door. She began banging on the door, seeming to have forgotten he was taking a shower, "Chad! Chad! Chad! I got it!" She heard the water turn off and a few seconds later, the door opened wide. She quickly shielded her eyes.

Chad laughed. He took Sonny's arm away from her eyes. "Sonny, baby," he whispered the last word, as if he was afraid of her reaction, "Relax, I put my shirt back on and I'm wearing the towel, ok? I wouldn't do that to you. Anyway, what's up?" he asked with a smile. His arm was still on hers and he held it, rubbing it sweetly.

She looked up at him. In her eyes, she held the utmost desire and love. She kissed him deeply. He was surprised, but he returned the kiss, rejecting sadly when she pulled away. "Oh!" she said, "I have to tell you my idea!" she pulled him by the collar and whispered it in his ear and his smile grew with the progression of her idea.

**So yea once again, its short….bbbuuuttt there is more to come…don't worry! Thanks for the comments!**


	9. Chapter 9 Sour Sundaes P3 Big Mess

**Chapter Six- Sour Sundaes Part 3: We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands**

Three hours later, Tawni arrived at the _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ stage. She walked past stage two. Just as she past the prop room, she began to hear yelling and screaming. She could tell it was a man's voice. At first she was scared. But then she heard Sonny's voice screaming after it. She couldn't yet make out the words so she continued on and each foot she moved the words were clearer. Soon she realized the screaming was coming from her own door!

"I can't believe you, Chad! How the hell did you do this?!"

"What the hell are you talking about Sonny? I didn't do anything! It's all your fault!"

"MY fault? MY fault!!! You're the one who slammed the door and scared the crap outta me! And now—"

"Sonny?" Tawni said

"Tawni! Thank Goodness!" said Sonny, seeming relieved.

"what's wrong, Sonny? Who is in there with you?"

"It's me, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"What are you doing in my dressing room??" asked Tawni, selfishly, "I mean, my shared dressing room with Sonny."

"Tawni, we're stuck in here!" yelled Sonny, "Please get him outta here!"

"What? How did you get stuck?" Tawni asked flabbergasted.

"You see, about an hour ago, Chad barged through the door, looking for—you know Chad, you never told me what you were looking for." Sonny said. She had forgotten what she was supposed to say and hoped that Chad's wonderful dramatic improvisation could save them.

"I came in here to take back my Chad-tastic birthday invitation." He said,

"What? We threw that out two weeks ago!" said Tawni

"What!?" said Chad, sounding completely and utterly angry.

"Anyway," interrupted Sonny, "he came in here all angry like and slammed the door. Then a few minutes later, when I tried to get him outta here, the door wouldn't open. We both tried. It's like stuck or something. I need to get out of here. Can you do something, Tawni?" she asked, 'desperately'.

"Oh, Sonny! You know I'm not strong! Ugh I don't know what to do!" said Tawni,

"Well," said Sonny, trying to sound as if she was coming up with this off the top of her head, "I guess you could stay in the prop room for now, since you can't get in here. Then maybe call Marshall and see what he can do?" she offered. Chad winked at her.

"Oh! I have an idea! I'll go call Marshall! And I'll go stay in the prop room for now! It's much nicer! I'll come back to check on you guys every once a while, but do you think you could keep it down? Thanks." She said as she left, smugly. Then she added to herself, "I'm so glad I'm not stuck in there with Chad Dylan Cooper (gasp!)."

When Sonny was sure that Tawni was gone, she broke out in an uncontrollable laughter.

"So I guess you are a pretty good actress." Chad said.

"See I told you that Chuckle City could act." She said, in a told-you-so way.

"No. I said you could act, not the rest of them." He said, evilly

"Chad, try to be nice. They are my friends."

"Some friends. Did you see the way she—" but he stopped talking when he saw the look of sadness on her face. She had a feeling this couldn't work because he didn't like her friends and she didn't like his. That thought broke her heart. She held the necklace on her neck, deep in thought. Chad watched her nervously. Then Sonny was broken out of her trance when she heard Tawni's voice once again.

"Sonny!" she said, banging on the door, "I just talked to Marshall. He told me he won't be here for at least another hour. He's trying to figure something out. I called the rest of the cast. They should arrive at the same time as Marshall. We're going to get you out of there, Sonny. Don't you worry."

Sonny could tell Tawni was trying but she did worry. She was having mixed emotions. She wanted to stay in here with Chad forever, but she did want to see her friends again. She also didn't want to tell them about her and Chad and their relationship. I mean, even if he hadn't asked her out yet, she still was never going to be able to look at him the same way. She would always want to put her arms around him and kiss his soft lips or even just look into his beautiful blue lives.

"Sonny, sweetie, are you listening to me?" Tawni seemed to ask from a distance. Sonny pulled out of her trance. "I asked how you were doing."

"She's fine." I heard Chad Dylan Cooper reply.

"I wasn't talking to you! You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you locked you and Sonny in there! You totally want her! Or maybe you just need a pick me up since Portlyn doesn't want you anymore! And I don't blame her! You're an asshole! You cheated on her! I always did think she was stupid for going out with you!"

Sonny listened to Tawni's rant with awe. She could not believe what Tawni was saying about Chad Dylan Cooper. It just didn't seem true; it couldn't be! She had no idea Portlyn had just dumped him. Was that the reason he was coming onto her? Tears welled up into her eyes as she ran into her room and slammed the door, making the portrait next to it fall on the ground.

"Sonny!" The two screamed in unison.

"What the hell did you do to her Cooper? When I get in there, I'm gonna—" Tawni began (wow she actually does have a heart!)

Chad interrupted her, "What did I do? Look what you did!" he yelled.

"I'm not even in there! What could I possibly do?" she said, flabbergasted.

"It's not what you did; it's what you said." Just as he finished his words, he ran to Sonny's door. He banged on it, calling her name. But all he heard was tears.

**So you all probably hate me for writing this chapter but it will get better, I promise! Don't lose faith and stop reading! I promise better things are to come! Thanks for reading and commenting! Keep the comments coming!**


	10. Chapter 10 Sour Sundaes P4 The Truth

**Chapter Six- Sour Sundaes Part 4: Truth Comes Out**

Sonny let her thoughts run. _How could I trust Chad Dylan Cooper? Of course he didn't like me for me! Why the hell would he like me, Sonny Monroe? Why would he want to kiss me? Why would he love me? Of course he was trying to get over another girl and getting stuck in here with me was the perfect way. He had it planned from the beginning. I shoulda known! _All of these thoughts just made her cry harder.

"Sonny!" Chad pleaded, "Please, open the door!" He seemed to be really upset but Sonny ignored him. She couldn't handle him right now. With each word he said, she could feel her heart being ripped into more shreds.

_**Chad's point of view**_

_Flashback_

"_CUT!" the director yelled. Portlyn and I walked off stage after our scene. _

"_So, Chad," she began as we walked away, "I am so excited for Memorial Day weekend in two weeks! Aren't you? Us together on a beach in the Carribbean. Oooohhh!" she gushed. I almost vomited. _

"_Portlyn, I have to talk to you."_

"_Yeah? What is it, Chad?" she said, not even really listening, just planning our trip in her head. _

_He stopped walking. "Listen to me!" _

_She stopped too."What is it?" she asked nervously._

"_Portlyn, we can't date anymore."_

"_What?" she said, flabbergasted, "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, we aren't meant for each other."_

"_How do you figure, Chad? You're the biggest jerk on the planet. I'm the biggest airhead. I'm your costar. It's perfect!" she said, trying to convince me._

"_No. No. Love has nothing to do with the tv show, Portlyn."_

"_Wait, are you trying to say you don't love me anymore?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And you love someone else?" she said, her voice filled with hurt._

"_Yes."_

"_Who?" she said, her voice quivering. _

_He took a breath and waited a second before answering, "Sonny Monroe."_

"_That little funny nice girl from that stupid, So Random!?" the tears started to fall on her face now._

"_She's not stupid. But yea, her."_

"_How could you do this to me, Chad!" When she didn't get a response, she continued. "I'm not finished with you, Chad! I'm gonna make your life a living hell. Sonny is not gonna want you when I'm done!" yelled Portlyn as I walked away. _

_End Flashback_

I didn't actually think she could do anything. Sonny would never listen to Portlyn. But if Portlyn made it in the form of a blog that Tawni read, she would certainly listen. I didn't know what to do. I put my back against the wall and let me fall down it. I was about to lose the only girl I could ever love because I broke another girls' heart to get it.

Suddenly, I got an idea. If only I could get Sonny to talk to me, maybe she'd understand and believe me. I took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her a note.

_**Regular Point of View**_

_Sonny, I need to talk to you. I broke up with Portlyn and she was just angry. You have to believe I would never do anything to hurt you. Please!—love Chad _

Sonny received the letter and almost laughed out loud. She quickly grabbed a pen and wrote back.

_How would I know that? You cheated on Portlyn and all you want is ass!_

The words written on the paper cut through his heart like piece of glass. He quickly wrote back.

_Sonny, that is not true and you know it. I would never do that to you and I did not cheat on Portlyn. I broke up with her because I love you. How could I fake any of that stuff….the kisses especially—Love Chad_

Sonny saw the words of love on the paper. She was torn. She didn't know who to believe. But she knew Tawni would never lie to her, so as much as it hurt her, she wrote the next few words down and passed it through the door.

_You're a great actor. _

When Chad read those words, his heart broke. He couldn't take it any more. He started to cry. He ruined everything. He sat there, not moving or breathing, just letting himself cry, something Chad Dylan Cooper never does. He walked into tv room she wouldn't hear him.

**So yea I kno its crazy dramatic and not like the other chapters where it was romance dramatic but now its sad drama but please KEEP READING!!! The next chapter will be better! Thanks for the reviews!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Sour Sundaes P5 KnowitAll

**Chapter Six- Sour Sundaes Part 5: The Know-it-All know-it-all**

A few minutes passed and Sonny didn't get a response. She was going back and forth in her head. One side told her that he really did love her and that he would never hurt her like that, after everything he had already done for her.

But her other side told her that Tawni would not lie, that Chad had been a jerk from the beginning and would hurt her if it suited him. Chad was a wonderful actor and could make anything seem the way he wanted it, no matter what. No matter who he hurt, he could do anything.

Chad moved into the little living room area. Unknown to him, Zorra crawled through the vent. She almost spoke but when she heard tears and saw Chad Dylan Cooper, she didn't. She sat in the vent for a few minutes and watched him. Then when she had seen enough, she crawled over to the part of the vent that led to Sonny's room.

"Sonny!" Zorra whispered.

Sonny turned around, surprised, "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to check on you! Tawni told me you were in here but she failed to mention _him_!" she said with an overly dramatic emphasize on him.

"Yeah because she just found out like an hour ago."

"Yeah and um why is he crying?" Zorra asked, with a weirded out expression on her face.

"What? Are you kidding! I didn't know he had tearducts." Sonny was so surprised. She didn't know why Chad Dylan Cooper would be crying over her.

"Neither did I!" she said, "But that still doesn't answer my question."

"We got locked in here together."

"Ooooohhhh!!!" Said Zorra with a wink.

"No. not ooooohhh!" said Sonny

"What's the matter? He really likes you!" said Zorra.

"How would you know that?" said Sonny, surprised.

"Umm well…you see….I heard him break up with Portlyn." Said Zorra.

"So he was telling the truth!"

"Yeah it was a big scandal. He told her that he loved someone else and she got so angry! It was great! Then she told him he was going to get back at her. It was funny! I couldn't stop laughing!" said Zorra, with a chuckle in her voice. Then she stopped laughing and looked at Sonny. "Do you like him?"

She thought for a minute, "Yes, Zorra. A lot."

"Then go out there and tell him!"

"Ha ok Zorra. But don' t tell the others ok?"

"Sure thing! I'll even give you some privacy!" she said in her evilest of voices. Zorra left the room and existed the vent, leaving Sonny to take deep breaths and figure out what to say to Chad.


	12. Chapter 12 Sour Sundaes P6 Door&Beyond

**Chapter Six- Sour Sundaes Part 6: Through the Door and Beyond!**

Sonny quietly opened the door to her room. She held onto the frame and watched Chad. She noticed he was watching _So Random_. She put her hand to her mouth out of love and admiration as she realized this. She took to notice how sad he was and it hurt her. She couldn't believe how selfish and inconsiderate she was. She loved Chad Dylan Cooper yet she didn't take his word and believed the gossiping mouth of Tawni Hart. She didn't mean it as a bad thing, just that she should have believed the love her life, rather than the voice of a compulsive gossiper.

"Chad?" she said lightly.

"Oh. Hi Sonny." He tried to wipe away the tears in his eyes without her noticing. He quickly turned off the television.

"We need to talk—" she began but she was cut off.

"SONNY! It's Marshall! Are you ok in there?" asked a worried Marshall.

Her whole body fell as she heard his voice. She did not want to get out now. "No." she muttered but only Chad heard her.

"She's fine." Said Chad

"Sonny can speak for herself, Chad! Or did you already hurt her?" yelled Tawni.

"Tawni! Shut up! I'm fine!" Sonny just couldn't take it any more.

"Are you serious, Sonny? You're defending him? How could you!" yelled Tawni.

"Excuse me, but I think we should try to get those two out before we fight, ok?" interrupted Marshall.

Sonny began to panic. She didn't want to leave. Well she didn't have to go anywhere. But she knew Tawni would make Chad leave and there was no way Tawni would let her bring him into her room. But, being a girl who works on comedy sketches, she can think fast. And almost immediately, a plan came into her head.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Chad whispered.

"I have it all planned out. Everything will be fine. Are we?" she asked, scared for his answer.

But she never did get to hear it. Without warning, the door to her bedroom opened and a swarm of people entered. Nico, Grady, Marshall, Tawni, and Zora, who was pretending she hadn't yet seen Sonny, formed a circle around her, each taking turns to hug her. Sonny kept her eyes on Chad. He looked at her then just left. He couldn't take it any longer. She cried inside.

But outside, she kept a warm smile on, pretending to be thankful that they got her out.

"Sonny, I was so worried about you!" those words came from just about every cast member. Eventually she lost track of words. She just let them hug her and pretended to be happy when she really wasn't. She couldn't take her mind off of Chad and what she did to him.

Around 11:30, the Sonny excitement died down. Marshall asked everyone to go to their own rooms and sleep, which left Sonny, Tawni, and Marshall alone.

"Marshall, do you think it would ok if I go home for tonight? I really don't want to be stuck in this room another night." She pleaded.

"I don't see why not. Just make sure to be back her at 10 for rehearsals." He said. "I'm just glad you're ok." He smiled and with that, he left.

Sonny went to her room and packed some clothes. Tawni really had nothing to say to her because she was still mad about the whole 'defending Chad' thing. But she did speak up just as Sonny was leaving.

"I don't know what I would do if you got hurt by Chad." Tawni said in a monotone. She never liked experiencing caring.

"Thanks Tawni." Sonny smiled and turned.

"I'm glad you're ok. But why are you bringing clothes to your house?" Tawni asked.

Sonny hesitated. She hadn't thought Tawni would notice. She had to make up something. "Because I want to wear these clothes tomorrow." She saved. Tawni seemed to think that was sufficient, or she didn't care because she came up to Sonny and hugged her, catching Sonny off guard.

"Good night, Sonny." Tawni winked. Her eyes were red as if she was beginning to cry. She rushed off to her room, leaving Sonny dumbfounded.

Sonny quickly recovered. She turned and walked out her door, closing it behind her. Instead of walking out the studio doors, she walked out of the _So Random!_ halls into the _Mackenzie Falls_ ones. She searched for the door bearing three names. When she came to the door, she knocked quietly, afraid of the reaction of the person behind it.

**So yes, today I decided to update 2 chapters….keep commenting! I love it! Hope you like it! Tty next time!**


	13. Chapter 13 Sour Sundaes P7 End

**Chapter Six- Sour Sundaes Part 7: A Beautiful End to a Crazy Day**

She checked her watch. Midnight. Would Chad haven fallen asleep already? Her question was answered when the door was opened by a boy with sad blue eyes and a light satin robe.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. She didn't answer. She just walked right past him into his room and closed the door behind her. She moved to the couch nearby and sat down, motioning for him to do the same.

"Chad," she began, looking at the couch, but that was all she could say. She didn't know where to go. She had so much to say. So much had happened in that two nights they spent together; she didn't want it to end. She wanted to permanently glue herself to the past with Chad and just be stuck in her room forever. Tawni would never have to find her and no one would notice she was gone. It would be perfect. She would never say those terrible things in the letter and her and Chad would be happy right now. But that was not the case. He stared at her, trying not to be hurt, and she stared at him, trying to fix the mess she made. She looked up into his beautiful eyes and just stayed there. Suddenly, an impulse took over and her arm dragged him to her. Her hand formed around the back of his head and she forcefully pushed him towards her. His arm grabbed her back at the same time and pulled her towards him. Their lips touched at the same time. It was not a soft and gentle peck; it was forceful, breathless, full-on-the-mouth kiss. They made out like that for a few seconds, each grunting in pleasure a few times, before they had to break away, breathlessly, to breath. But as soon as they could breath again, it started all over. And at this second time, she pinned him to the couch, making out there.

This time, he pushed her away. He did not want this to turn out bad. He nodded apologetically and told her to tell him why she was here.

The kiss seemed to ease her mind. She was able to apologize for not believing him and siding with Tawni. She told him she loved him and that she didn't care about how their friends' felt; she just knew she couldn't live without him or with him sad. It hurt her as well.

He smiled, "I'm glad you believe me, Sonny. I would never hurt you and I never cheated on Portlyn. I loved you from the minute I met you. I held onto her to long and I just couldn't drag her on like that. I just didn't think she'd try to hurt me like that. I forgive you and I love you, too."

She was happy it was all over. She kissed him once more deeply and pulled away when she was done. She checked the clock. 1 a.m. She wasn't sure how to bring up the next part of her plan.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"We go to bed." She said, very serious.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. Just like last night, except I'm going to intentionally sleep next to you. I'll just be right back."

She walked into his bathroom. He was surprised of her sureness. He figured she would just leave. But he wanted her to stay. Not because he wanted to sleep with her but because he wanted to sleep next to her. It was comforting for him to know that he would wake up next to the one he loved.

She walked out a second later and he laughed at what she was wearing; sweats. Only a girl completely ok with her boyfriend would wear that. She climbed into his bed first and waited for him.

"What are we going to do tomorrow when you come out of my room after sleeping over?" he asked, afraid more of her then himself.

"We can deal with that tomorrow. For now, let's just sleep." She closed her eyes and put her head on Chad. She knew this would be hard to explain to everyone but at that minute she didn't care. She survived being stuck in a room with Chad Dylan Cooper and even fell in love with him. Right now, anything was possible. He turned the lights off and Chad and Sonny slept, completely smitten.

----THE END

**So I decided to update today and give a shout out to LOVER143….whose birthday is today! So happy birthday!!! So It was fun writing for you guys…I loved this story and all your wonderful, helpful comments…..i will have another story out soon!!!! Thanks sooooo much!**


End file.
